<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Camp of Killers by Gregged</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879973">Summer Camp of Killers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged'>Gregged</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friends (TV), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, You Know I Had To Do It To Em</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, and friends go to summer camp! I'm sure nothing bad could ever happen!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a warm sunny day at camp crystal lake. It was Michael's first day of summer camp and though he preferred the fall, especially Halloween he was excited for summer. He was also happy to be away from home and his sister. She was always getting him into trouble and he didn't like her very much. </p>
<p>Michael and the rest of the campers were in the main cabin when all of the camp counselors came walking in. There was six counselors in all. </p>
<p>A tall awkward looking boy with big ears named Ross. Two blonde haired girls named Phoebe and Rachel. Another tall boy who looked kinda nerdy named Chandler and a short athletic boy named Joey. The last counselor was a serious looking brunette named Monica.</p>
<p>Monica seemed to be the leader of the group and addressed the children first. She said that the camp would be devided into four cabins. These cabins are named Widow's peak, Firebringer, Quetzalcoatl, and Eagleclaw. She told all the children to write their names on a piece of paper and then took the old ball cap off of Joey's head and put the names in it. </p>
<p>After the sorting was finished Michael and a small group of boys were lead back to their cabin, Firebringer, by their head counselor Ross.</p>
<p>It was a small unassuming cabin furthest from the lake with rows of beds on both sides. Michael chose a bed next to an odd looking boy he'd seen earlier at the sorting hall whose name was Jason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason hated summer camp! This was the third year that his mom had made him go. She thought that it was good for him to be around kids his age but the truth was that he loathed be being around other kids and teenagers. </p><p>Jason was born deformed and had a speech impediment. As he grew up he had been the subject of ridicule and taunting. He found that teenagers were especially cruel when it came to making fun of him. He often fantasized about dismembering them with a machete.</p><p>As Jason put away his things the boy in the bed next to his introduced himself.</p><p>"Hi my name is Michael, Michael Myers." <br/>Jason didn't acknowledge the boy and kept unpacking. "Have you been to this camp before?" Jason just nodded in agreement. "Well this is my first time away from Haddonfield, do they have tv here?" Jason shook his head no and regarded him for a moment. Jason was a couple of years older than him and at least a head taller but the boy didn't show any fear or malice towards Jason. </p><p>At that time another boy came up to them. He was short and skinny with a red and black tshirt on. "Hey what's up with elephant head here?" </p><p>Jason just put his head down but inside he could feel the fire building. "Why don't you just shut your stupid mouth!"</p><p>The boy flashed a small razor blade and said "oh yeah what are you and thunderdome here gonna do about it? I've already shown the kids on Elm street what happens when they mess with Fred Kruger."</p><p>It was at that moment that Jason grabbed Freddy by the back of his neck and lifted him straight up off the ground. Jason spun him around and pinned him face first against the wall. <br/>"Okay okay ease up pumpkin head I was only teasing."</p><p>Ross came running over at that point. "Alright alright alright break it up, let's not kill anyone on the first day." Jason held firm. "Jason let him go, don't make me tell your mom." At the sound of that Jason dropped Freddy like a sack of potatoes right on his ass.</p><p>"Well aren't we all just getting along huh. Okay boys so now that we got that out of the way we can all be friends, right, okay good. So finish unpacking and get ready because our first camp competition is in an hour and I wanna win." Freddy sneered at Jason and Jason just bowed his head</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All of the children were in their groups outside of the main counselors cabin. Ross was with Firebringer, Rachel with Widow's peak, Phoebe with Quetzalcoatl, and Joey with Eagle claw. Monica and Chandler were on the porch addressing everyone. </p><p>Chandler was the first to speak. "Welcome to Camp Crystal lake. For the next four weeks all of you will be learning important skills such as swimming, archery, and making fire. You will also learn life lessons about teamwork and competition. Each week your counselor will teach you a skill and on Saturday we will have a competition to see who has mastered that skill best. The cabin that does the best will win the "Old Oken Cup". Now I know that it looks like an old wooden cup but here it's basically the holy grail. The cup currently resides with Joey in the Eagle claw cabin as it has for the last three years." All of the eagle claws cheered and Joey smiled at everyone. </p><p>At that point Monica stepped up to speak. "Tonight we will have a camp fire and everyone will attend. I encourage everyone to play and make friends tonight for tomorrow the games shall begin and as always may the odds be ever in your favor."</p><p>The bonfire that evening bore a stark resemblance to a junior high dance. There were a few small groups of boys and girls awkwardly talking to each other while some just sat off by themselves. <br/>Jason was usually one of the kids off by himself but tonight he was flanked by Michael and another boy from Firebringer named Jedidiah Sawyer. Jed was a real thick boi with long wavy hair. His hands and feet were disproportionally big for his height. Also he had a lingering smell of meat around him like he had been butchering animals. </p><p>At that point Freddy came up to them. "Hey, what are you losers doing?" They all just looked at him. "I found something buried in the closet back at our cabin. Come on let's ditch these morons and go play a real game." The three of them shrugged their shoulders and followed Freddy into the woods. </p><p>It turns out that what Freddy had found was a ouija board and an old doll. The four of them set in a circle and began the game. Freddy kept asking dumb questions and the other boys were getting annoyed and bored then stopped playing. All of a sudden the air became cooler and the wind picked up and the cursor on the board started moving on it's own. They all started in disbelief as they read what was being spelled out. It said "I a m y o u r f a t h e r". Then a bolt of lightning struck the bag containing the doll. To the boys horror the doll slowly climbed out of the bag ,turned it's head up to them and said "hi I'm Chucky wanna play".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the Saturday of the first challenge. The boys had spent their first week learning how to gather wood using machetes and a chainsaw and how to make fire using only a flint. Each team would have a rope that was 6 foot high and who ever made a fire tall enough to burn through the rope would be the winner. </p><p>This was the first time that Jason would really get to compete in the games. In years past he had been shunned and pushed aside by the other kids. With the addition of Chucky this little group had become a small family of outcasts and losers. </p><p>Jason had taken to the machete like Arthur to excalibur and Jed was an absolute surgeon with the chainsaw. Michael was relentless in his pursuit of the goal and Freddy, well Freddy was fucking crazy in every horrible way possible but he was on their side so that was bad news for the other groups. Then there was Chucky, he was the wildcard. The unforeseen force that could turn the tides in their favor. </p><p>All of the teams were gathered by their ropes as Monica told them the objective of the game. </p><p>Joey stood with his Eagle claws and was beaming with confidence. Why shouldn't he be, he had never lost this event as a counselor and he had Maximus. Some called him Mad Max and he had led Joey's team to victory last year.</p><p>Phoebe felt pretty good about her "blonde coats" as they had come to be known, thanks to set of twins named Luke and Leia. The pair had went through training as if they were guided by a "force" that connected all living things. </p><p>Rachel and her Widow's were laser focused and she was counting her team leader Regina George to keep them that way. Her friends Gretchen and Karen hadn't even planned on going to Crystal lake that summer until Regina pulled up to their house and said " get in losers we're going camping ".</p><p>Ross was full of dread at the first competition. His cabin had always finished last and he had a team that looked like the devil's rejects. Most of his boys didn't talk except for one and he didn't shut up and one girl who nobody hardly even noticed was there. Plus he could swear that the doll that they had was walking and talking but he chalked that up to him being high all the time.</p><p>Monica stood at the podium and said "at the sound of the gun shot we shall begin". Then she counted down " three, two," Boom... Chandler fired the gun. Monica gave him a side eyed look of disgust. The games had officially started.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the sound of the shot all of the teams tore off into the woods. It was decided that Jason and Jed would cut down limbs while Michael, Freddy, and the girl would gather them up and haul them back to the rope.</p><p>Jason paused, looking for a good place to start. " Hurry up jar head the blonde bimbos are already ahead of us" cried Freddy. For a fleeting moment Jason thought about burying the machete in between Freddy's eyes but let it pass.</p><p>Jed was making quick work out of a small tree but they were still falling behind the Eagle claws. Maximus was leading them with the precision of a Roman legion. </p><p>The blonde coats weren't far behind and the Widow's were bringing up the rear. </p><p>By the time team Firebringer had enough brush to reach the rope the eagles were already starting their fire. </p><p>Michael started striking the flint furiously and made a little flame but at this point the Eagles had a full blown fire going. Freddy joined Michael in stoking the flames and their fire truly began to grow. But all they could do was watch as Maximus had a full blown inferno going and was only inches away from burning their rope and claiming victory. </p><p>Joey was all smiles as his team inched closer to victory while Ross, Phoebe, and Rachel felt a sense of deja vu losing to him once again. </p><p>But what they didn't see was a small, unremarkable girl that nobody ever noticed just hovering around in the background. She had helped as much as she could during the challenge but she was small and couldn't carry very much. </p><p>What she did have was a fire in her belly and a focus in her eyes that no one could understand. As she looked on at the dejected faces of her teammates she turned that focus onto their pile of limbs. There was a small fire burning around the base when all of a sudden, whooosh.... the fire shot up like someone poured gasoline on it.</p><p>In a matter of seconds it was as high as the Eagles fire and then whoooosh... it burst again and the poor rope stood no chance against it.</p><p>Everybody was stunned into silence for a moment until Ross let out a giant victory roar.... The boy's of team Firebringer had done it but none of them had realized that it was a girl who had brought them the victory. They didn't know that Carrie was the true Firebringer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross was still smiling the next day thinking of his team's first win. He addressed the campers of cabin Firebringer, standing tall with his fingers interlocked he said " guy's and girl, you know we had to do it to them". This invoked laughter from the small group of freaks and losers. </p><p>Ross continued on explaining that their next competition was going to be a mixture of archery and axe throwing.</p><p>As ross was speaking he was completely unaware that he was being stalked by a small doll. </p><p>Chucky was sneaking up behind Ross with a small knife and a mischievous little grin. Jason and Michael locked eyes in horror, while Freddy wore a big smile and was eager to see what would happen. </p><p>Just as Chucky crouched to pounce on Ross his little hand started to burn. He immediately dropped the knife and played dead on the floor.</p><p>Ross turned to see what was burning and saw Chucky laying there on the floor. He picked him and the knife up while examining the burnt hand and said "umm hey there little guy where did you come from"? He rag dolled Chucky a bit before setting him down on one of the beds. He then turned around with a look of confusion and concern on his face and walked out of the cabin. </p><p>Once Ross was gone Freddy walked up to Carrie and said "so you're the little fire bug huh". Carrie stared straight at him and said "that's right and if you don't keep your doll on a leash I'm gonna turn him into firewood". </p><p>At that moment Chucky stood up on the bed and said "damn bitch that really hurt. I wasn't going to actually hurt the moron anyways". </p><p>Carrie's eyes flared red and Chucky held up his hands and said "whoa, whoa, whoa there fire lady it's okay, no problems here. I was just trying to have a little fun is all". </p><p>Carrie backed off and said " and another thing, I don't want to see you laying around in the girl's bathroom anymore either". Chucky just grinned and gave her a little wink of acknowledgement. As Carrie walked off all of the boys realized that she wasn't to be trifled with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The week of training hadn't gone very well for team Firebringer. They didn't have one good archer in the cabin.</p><p>Michael truly hated the old style bow and arrow. His hand was still sore from all times the string had hit it. </p><p>Jason and Jed didn't fare much better with the bow. Neither of which had good eyesight and that made it hard to hit the far away targets. </p><p>Carrie had grown so frustrated shooting the bow that she accidentally set the target on fire with her mind.</p><p>It seemed as if their only hope with the bow was Freddy but he spent more time cursing at the target than hitting it.</p><p>When it came to throwing the axe it was a completely different story. Jason loved the weight of the axe and from the shorter distances he could bury it every time. </p><p>Michael and Jed were also very lethal with the axe while Carrie and Freddy both realized that this wasn't going to be their event.</p><p>After the archery competition that day the mood was kinda down for team Firebringer. The Eagle claws had edged out the blonde coats for first place while the Firebringers managed to get third just ahead of the Widow's. </p><p>That night after the competition the gang decided to sneak out of the cabin and build a little bonfire. It didn't take long for the boys to gather wood and for Carrie to set it ablaze. </p><p>They all set quietly around the campfire until Freddy piped up" hey do you pukes wanna hear a scary story"? </p><p>They all shook their heads yes, I mean who doesn't like a good scary story. </p><p>So Freddy began. "So my nextdoor neighbor Ritchie moved to Elm street from this little town called Derry. Now his parents will say that they moved because of financial reasons but the real reason, the reason that nobody talks about is that Derry has a monster in it. This monster roams the sewers snatching little kids who get to close to the drains. Ritchie said that the monster would appear as a clown and his name was....Pennywise."</p><p>"Clowns aren't scary they're just stupid" said Carrie. </p><p>Freddy continued "well this is no ordinary clown. He has rows of shark teeth and his mouth will open up wide enough to swallow you whole ".</p><p>"Now Ritchie and his friends got tired of the clown and one day they decided to fight back. So they went into the sewers armed only with slingshots and clubs. After a terrible fight they were able to hurt the monster enough that it retreated deep into the earth but Pennywise vowed to return and extract his revenge".</p><p>At that moment Chucky snuck up behind the the group and yelled "Rawrrrr". All of the kids jumped and let out a shrieked. </p><p>Freddy and Chucky were just sitting there laughing and Freddy said "you assholes are so gullible".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Monica's job to update the weekly scoreboard in the chase for the Old Oaken cup and she was surprised at how close it was. Eagle claw was in first place with 7 points and Firebringer was right behind them with 6. </p><p>She was shocked at how well the Firebringers were doing because she didn't think that cabin of freaks would be anywhere but dead last.</p><p>Quetzalcoatl was third with 5 points and Widow's peak was dead last with only 2 points. </p><p>Monica knew that this next competition, the boat race, would go a long way to deciding this year's champions. She just hoped that it wouldn't be that group of monsters in Firebringer raising the Cup at the end.</p><p> </p><p>Michael had to admit that this was the best summer of his life. Over the past few weeks Michael and Jason had become best good friends. </p><p>All of the kids in camp had certain cabin chores to do during the week and Michael and Jason had drew bathroom duty.</p><p>Jason never spoke so Michael would just tell him stories about home in Haddonfield. He talked about his favorite Halloween costume, which was a clown and how much he hated his sister. </p><p>He also talked about how when he grew up he wanted to be a crab boat captain like the guys on tv. You see crab was Michael's favorite food and he loved to talk about all the different ways you could cook it. "You can grill it, bake it, broil it, saute it ect ect ect.</p><p>Yeah Michael and Jason were a regular Jay and Silent Bob. Best good friends for life but neither of them knew just how short that life would be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the boat race and the kids of team Firebringer walked to the lake with a quiet confidence. Their practice that week had gone extremely well. They had put Carrie at the front of the boat as the driver followed by Jason, Michael, Freddy, and Jed was in the rear. </p><p>The lake had been marked off into four lanes. Each team would make four laps around the buoys at each end of the lake. As they walked down to their boat Freddy hollered out "hey we're gonna need a bigger boat for ol fat ass here" and smiled at Jed. By this time Jed was used to Freddy's petty taunts but he still thought that Freddy would look nice hanging on a meat hook.</p><p>Chandler fired off the gun and the race was on. As expected the Eagle's shot out to an early lead. With Maximus at the helm their rowing was perfectly in sync. </p><p>At the other end was Regina George and the Widow's. Despite her barking orders every five seconds her boat looked like a shit show on the water.</p><p>Quetzalcoatl and Firebringer were neck and neck just behind Eagle claw at the halfway point of the race. It looked as though the Roman precision of Eagle claw was going to propel them to another victory. </p><p>But what they didn't realize was the sheer power that the Firebringers had at their disposal. As they rounded the last turn for home Jason, Jed, Michael, and Freddy dug in and after each powerful stroke had pulled even with the Eagles. </p><p>Sweat pouring down their faces as they showed the dogged determination of a gang of psychopaths. The race was coming to the end and it was either teams race to win but with one final mighy row the team of freaks and losers pulled ahead just enough to claim victory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monica looked at the standings after three events and felt disgusted that Firebringer and Eagle claw were tied for the lead with only the swimming relay left to go. Her only consolation was that she'd seen Jason swim before and she knew that he wasn't very good at it. </p><p>The kids were flying high back at the Firebringer cabin. Even Freddy was a little less of a jerk. They had never thought that they had a chance to win but now with victory so close and they were dreaming about hoisting the Cup. </p><p>It was June 12th and Ross was feeling great. For the first time ever his team had a chance to win the Cup. He was sitting in his room plotting out his training schedule for the next day when someone knocked on his door. </p><p>Ross said "hey Monica what are you doing here"?</p><p>"Well I was wondering if I could borrow Jason tomorrow? Me and Chandler are going to give him a private swimming lesson so he doesn't almost drown like last year".</p><p>Ross thought that this was a great idea because Jason was the weakest link in the water. He went down to the cabin and told Jason that he was in luck and he'd be going with Monica tomorrow morning for swimming lessons. </p><p>The next morning the kids from Firebringer cabin were down by the dock stretching for swimming practice. </p><p>Michael didn't like that Jason was off with Monica and Chandler but he was happy that they could see them on the other side of the lake.</p><p>It was about an hour into practice when Michael climbed out of the water. He wondered how Jason was doing and looked out at the other side of the lake.</p><p>Michael couldn't see Jason on the shore but thought he could see Monica and Chandler laying down next to each other. What Michael would see next would change his and the lives of countless other for years to come.</p><p>About 50 yards away from shore he saw him. All he could see was his hands flailing and splashing. Jason was in trouble and Michael let out a scream. The rest of his team heard and came over to Michael. Immediately they saw what he was screaming at and began yelling themselves but all they could do was watch in horror.</p><p>When Monica and Chandler finally looked and saw the problem they ran for the water but they were to late.</p><p>On the other side of lake the tightknit team of freaks who would be champions watched as their friend went under for the final time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That was the final day of Camp Crystal lake. The death of Jason Voorhees and subsequent investigation had led to the closure of the entire camp. The Old Oaken cup along with the plaques that bore all of the cabins names were burned in a giant bon fire. All of the campers and counselors were gone but the events of that Friday the 13th would have dire consequences for years to come. </p><p>After seeing his best friend die Michael Myers would never speak another word again. That Halloween he would stab his sister to death and spend the the next fifteen years in an insane asylum only to break out and become a mass murder some called the boogeyman.</p><p>Jedediah Sawyer would return to his home in Texas and later became the infamous mass murder named Leatherface because he would wear the faces of his victims.</p><p>Freddy's decent into evil was cemented that day as he grew up to be a true nightmare. Armed with a glove of razor knives he terrorized the kids of Elm street for decades to come. </p><p>When Carrie White returned home she had lost all of the confidence that she gained at camp. She would become shyer and more reserved until a horrible prom prank gone wrong caused her to set fire to the entire school and her classmates. </p><p>Chucky just kept being the evil little possessed doll that he always was. </p><p>For his part Jason Voorhees wouldn't stay dead. Years later he would rise out of his watery grave an extract his vengeance on all those who dared enter his camp.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was my first fan fiction that I've ever written and I literally made it up as I went along. <br/>Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>